


'Tis the Season

by Kye_Kreole



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Mayor Oliver Queen, Olivarry Secret Santa 2018, Teacher!Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: Oliver's struggling being a single dad. Mr. Allen has some experience so he offers some assistance.





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ballycastle_Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Batty.  
> I couldn't get everything but this is what your desires conjured for me

Oliver checks the time. He’s an hour late.

Again.

He sighs and rubs his forehead. Looks like it’s going to be another night of silent treatment from William.

The car pulls up to the school and Oliver climbs out and walks up and into the building. He’s become familiar with these halls and the path to one specific classroom where he knows William will be. The door stands open and laughter spills out. 

He steps into the doorway and looks at the front desk. William sits on a chair next to Mr. Allen and the man’s daughter, Nora. They were giggling at a video on the computer.

Oliver smiles at the scene, at seeing William smile. Oliver hasn’t seen that smile much the past six months.

Nora notices him and waves at him.

“Hi, Mayor Queen,” she greets. 

The other two turn to see him. Oliver notices William deflate a little and his smile dim but it stays. He grabs his bag and stands reaching over to shake Mr. Allen’s hand and high-five Nora.

“Nora, sweetie, can you follow William out?” Mr. Allen asks, standing. “I wanna talk with his dad real fast.”

“Okay,” she says gleefully, jumping off her chair and grabbing William’s hand. He laughs as she gently tugs him out of the room. Oliver steps aside to let them through.

Mr. Allen walks over and steps out of the classroom.

“Thank you, again,” Oliver says. “My budget meeting went over and I can never push them to get through it on time.”

“It’s really my pleasure,” Mr. Allen says. “He’s a great kid. He’s so helpful with the show choir.”

“Is he now?” Oliver asks. He looks down the hall to Nora dancing around William as they walk down the hall. 

“That’s what I was wanting to talk about,” Mr. Allen says. “I’ve asked him if he wants to join and he keeps saying you wouldn’t want him to.”

“What?” Oliver’s head jerks up. “If he wanted to I would’ve said ‘yes.’”

“That’s what I thought,” Mr. Allen muses. “Which is why I’m suggesting that you maybe encourage him to do it.”

He places a hand on Oliver’s shoulder to stop and face him. He looks into the man’s soft eyes and his breath hitches.

“He’s a bright kid,  Mr. Queen. His interest in science and computer tech shows great intelligence. And I’ve heard him sing during our rehearsals. He’s so talented, and I want to encourage him, but I’m not the one he needs encouragement from.”

Oliver looks back down the hall to see the kids turn the corner toward the front doors.

“I don’t think I’m the one who can convince him,” Oliver says. “Not since…”

Mr. Allen places a hand on his shoulder.

“I know,” he says, reassuring. “I know it’s been hard. On both of you. Which is why you need to trust me when I say, both of you need each other more than ever.”

Oliver looks into his eyes. Bright, green, and comforting. 

“Alright,” Oliver says. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Mr. Allen nods and smiles. They continue down the hall to the doors. They step out to find Nora and William playing around next to the car. 

“Thank you, again, Mr. Allen,” Oliver says reaching his hand forward to the teacher.

“Please,” Mr. Allen says, taking it, “call me Barry, Mayor Queen.”

“Oliver,” he corrects with a small smile.

Barry smiles. “Oliver,” he corrects.

They make their way to the kids and Nora runs up to her dad.

“Daddy,” she exclaims. “Can William come over for dinner?”

Barry looks up to William and Oliver. Oliver looks to his son and sees his restrained hopeful glance.

“Tomorrow,” Oliver answers. “He can come over tomorrow.”

Nora cheers and William smiles at Oliver. An actual toothy smile.

Oliver leads William to the car and gets in himself. He looks out the window and watches Barry and Nora skip across the parking lot.

The car pulls away and they ride in relative silence. 

“Mr. Allen says you’ve been really helpful with the show choir,” Oliver attempts.

William shrugs. “It’s something to do when I’m waiting for you.”

Oliver nods and looks out the window. “Maybe you could do it for real.”

He can almost hear William’s head whip to look at him.

“Really?” he asks.

Oliver nods. “You’ll have to let me know when you have a performance.”

There’s a moment of silence. 

Then William says, “They have a show next Friday night.”

Oliver turns and smiles. He reaches across and puts a hand on William’s knee.

“I’ll be there,” he says. “I promise.”

William’s smile falters a bit but he nods happily.

“Now,” Oliver says, “what do you think Raisa made for dinner?”

~

Oliver checks the time as the car comes to a stop.

Five minutes early. Thank God.

He slides out and rushes up to the school, joining the flow of families entering the gym. Some greet him pleasantly and he shakes their hands as he makes his way to a seat. There are risers set up and Oliver can see movement through a door behind them.

Everyone settles into their seats as Barry runs out and stands at a microphone.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming out tonight,” he greets. “We’re all very excited to perform for you tonight and hopefully get you all into the Christmas spirit if you’re not already.”

The audience applauds and Barry smiles.

“Now without further ado, please welcome out the Singing Heroes.”

The kids run out and organize themselves on the risers while everyone applauds. Oliver picks out William, smiling in the back row and looking out over the audience. Oliver catches his eye and waves. William looks surprised for a moment before he smiles and waves back.

Everyone settles down and Barry gets them started.

They perform some pretty entertaining arrangements of Christmas songs. Oliver couldn’t keep his eyes off William. This is the happiest Oliver’s seen him in six months. Singing and dancing and not burdened with the sorrow of loss.

Oliver glances to the teacher leading the students. He’s just as animated as them and Oliver’s sure if he could see his face, he would see the biggest smile on any human being.

The show is fun and Oliver hums along and bobs his head all the way to the end. The final notes ring out and the audience bursts into rapturous applause. Oliver sees Nora jump from a seat in the front and rush to hug her father.

Oliver looks up to see William’s shining smile.

~

After everyone’s gone, Oliver is standing outside with William and Nora, waiting for Barry to close up the school. 

The lanky man stumbles out of the dark building. Oliver can’t help but chuckle at the sight. Nora runs up and Barry picks up the little girl, twirling her around and pulling her into a hug. The little girl giggles as her father kisses her face. 

“Daddy,” she says. “Can Will and Oliver come with us?”

“Well that’s up to them, sweetie,” Barry says turning to the two.

“What’s up to us?” Oliver asks.

“After every show, we like to walk to CC Sundae’s for some ice cream or hot chocolate.” Barry ducks his head a little as he continues. “We would love it if both of you would join us.”

Oliver looks down to William who’s looking up at him with a hopeful expression. Oliver smiles then nods.

“We would love to join you both,” he replies.

Nora cheers and scrambles off her father and runs up to William. 

“Come on, come on!” she says, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the sidewalk.

Oliver and Barry laugh. Oliver turns to his driver and tells him to meet them at the shop. Then he turns to Barry who gestures down the sidewalk. 

They start following their kids down the street to the small square where the shop is.

“It was a great show,” Oliver says. “You have some really talented students.”

“Thanks. They are great.”

Oliver stares at the man. He’s starting to understand why William likes being around him. His smile is infectious and his mere presence is putting Oliver at ease.

They chat about the show, meandering down the street and keeping an eye on their kids ahead of them.

“Nora seems to really like William,” Barry comments, watching as she twirls around William.

“Well he seems to like playing with her, too,” Oliver says, taking in his son’s laughter. 

“She’s always wanted a brother,” Barry muses. “She latched onto him when they first met. Wouldn’t let go until I bribed her with candy.”

Oliver laughs at the image in his head. Nora wrapped around William’s leg, William looking down in surprise and maybe a little fondness.

“That was probably the first time I saw him smile,” Barry says. 

Oliver’s smile drops and he looks down to his shoes. “Yeah, that was a… rough time for him. For us.”

Barry nods. “Tragedy does that to the best of us.”

Oliver nods, trying to quell the wave of sadness rising inside him. Remembering that day. Rushing to the hospital, William by his side, trying to find Samantha but getting held back, William sobbing.

“I think Nora recognized the way he was acting from when her mother died,” Barry says quietly.

Oliver looks up to see Barry’s careful face, trying not to betray the sadness that must be hiding underneath.

“I didn’t realize,” Oliver starts then pauses. “I’m sorry.”

“People usually are,” Barry whispers then continues. “It was a couple years ago but it was hard for both of us. Especially not being able to say goodbye. She was only eight.”

They turn a corner and Oliver can see the shop just up ahead. The kids rush to the front door and slip inside.

“She’s such a happy little girl,” Oliver says.

“And William’s a happy boy,” Barry says. “He just needs time to get there again.”

A moment of silence passes over them. Then Barry takes a deep breath and smiles.

“Wasn’t expecting all that,” he says. “Now let’s put on the smiles before the kids see us.”

Oliver chuckles and looks up.  His breath hitches as he looks at Barry. The streetlights catch the slope of his nose and the softness of his cheeks. It hardens his jawline and makes his eyes glow. And his smile; so genuine, so open. 

Oliver ducks his head before Barry could catch him staring. They walk up to the front door and walk in, receiving cheers from the kids and the store owner behind the counter.

~

Oliver looks out the window as they pull up to the house. His palms are sweaty and his heartbeat races.

“Nervous, dad?” William teases, watching him wipe his hands on his jeans.

“Absolutely not,” Oliver says, trying to sound offended but just sounding nervous.

“It’s okay,” William says, putting a hand on Oliver’s. “They invited us. Remember?”

“Doesn’t make me any less nervous.”

William laughs and opens the door. “Come on, old man.”

“Old man?” Oliver follows him out the car.

They go to the trunk and grab the presents and the suitcases. Oliver sends the driver off and they walk up to the front door and knock.

Even outside, Oliver can feel the warm, welcoming embrace.

The door opens to reveal Barry dressed in a Christmas sweater with flashing lights. Before he can say anything, Nora squeezes past him and launches herself at William.

“You’re here!” She’s wearing a smaller sweater that matches her father’s. 

“Of course we are,” William says, wrapping his arms around her. “You didn’t think we wouldn’t come, did you?”

“You took forever,” she said, letting go and dragging him inside. 

Barry steps aside to let them in, laughing at his daughter. He looks back up to Oliver and tilts his head.

“Come on in,” he says. “It’s warmer inside.”

Oliver steps in and sets his stuff to the side. Barry closes the door. 

“Need some help with those?” he asks, bending to grab a couple of wrapped boxes.

“Thanks,” Oliver says, stepping down into the living room where the tree is surrounded by presents. They put the presents under and move to the dining area where Nora and William are filling plates with food and sweets. 

A man steps out of the kitchen with a bowl of gravy and he smiles at them.

“Who do we have here?” he asks as he sets it on the table.

“Papa Joe!” Nora squeals. “This is William and his dad, Oliver. He’s the mayor in Star City.”

“Is he now?” he says, stepping around the table and holding out his hand. “Joe West.”

“Oliver Queen,” he replies, taking Joe’s hand. “Thank you for having us this year.”

“Well, with Wally in Japan with his girlfriend’s family, it was going to feel a little empty.”

They all take a seat around the table and dig in. They dig into the savory ham, mashed potatoes, vegetables, yams. Oliver has to loosen his belt by the time pie and sweets come out. The kids move to the living room and Joe starts clean up while Barry and Oliver settle back in their chairs. 

“That was incredible,” Oliver says, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back.

“Papa Joe knows how to do Christmas Eve, that’s for sure,” Barry says.

A chorus of giggles opens his eyes. He looks over to see William toss a gumdrop in the air and catch it in his mouth, inciting another round of giggles from Nora.

“He knows just how to make her happy,” Barry says, watching them. “It’s so great when I’ve got to finish grading things.”

Oliver glances back to Barry and takes him in; his soft smile, sleepy eyes, relaxed stance. Then Barry turns to look at him and Oliver can’t look away this time. He watches Barry’s expression shift. A little more shy with a light blush rising, eyes darting around and a bitten lip. Oliver’s heart flutters at the thought that maybe Barry feels the same. Not love but a maybe.

A could be.

“We should probably take your things upstairs,” Barry suggests, standing and moving to the front door.

Oliver keeps his eyes on Barry as he stands and follows. The grab the bags and stumble upstairs to the bedroom.

Oliver places his things on the bed and turns to Barry, standing at the door.

“This is normally Wally’s room,” Barry says, fidgeting and not looking at him. “I figured the kids would sleep downstairs.”

Oliver hums in agreement as he steps to stand next to Barry who ducks his head.

“And I’m just across the hall if you need anything,” he mumbles, gesturing to another door.

“Thank you,” Oliver whispers.

He gently lifts Barry’s face so he can look into his eyes. He stares into them, memorizing their color, watching them glance down to his lips then back to his own eyes.

“Am I crazy?” Barry asks tentatively.

“Why would you be crazy?” Oliver whispers.

“To think you’d like me,” Barry says.

Oliver chuckles and moves his hand to cup Barry’s face.

“What?” Barry says, laughing as well.

“Sorry. It’s just,” Oliver starts. He looks into Barry’s eyes and raises his other hand to Barry’s face. “I thought I was the crazy one to hope you’d like me.”

Barry’s eyebrows crinkle then smooth as he smiles.

“I guess we’re both crazy,” he whispers.

“We must be,” Oliver breathes out as he surges forward.

Barry lets out a small squeak as their lips connect, but he melts into it, grabbing Oliver’s waist to pull him closer. Oliver focuses in on how soft Barry’s lips are, on how right it feels to hold him in his hands, on how perfect it feels to kiss him.

They pull apart but Oliver doesn’t open his eyes right away, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

“Wow,” Barry breathes out and Oliver can’t help but laugh.

“Wow,” Oliver echoes, just as breathless.

They stare at each other, then break into soft giggles.

“I feel like I’m in high school again,” Barry says. He grabs one of Oliver’s hands and turns to kiss his palm. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Oliver asks, tilting his head.

Barry shakes his head. “Very good.”

Oliver laughs then leans in to kiss him again. He feels Barry breathe in as they kiss and he can feel the smile forming on his face.

He pulls away just enough to whisper, “Let me kiss you, Mr. Allen.”

That makes Barry laugh out loud and his head falls back against the door frame. Oliver leans into pepper his face and neck with kisses.

“Never call me that again,” Barry says, lifting his head.

“Never?” Oliver raises an eyebrow.

“Nope,” Barry insists.

“I bet I can change your mind,” he says with a husky voice. He leans in and nips Barry’s bottom lip to punctuate his next statement, “Mr. Allen.”

Barry shivers and exhales shakily.

“I guess we could negotiate,” he concedes.

“I’m great at negotiations,” Oliver says and Barry groans at that.

“We should go check on the kids,” Barry says.

Oliver sighs and presses their foreheads together.

“Probably should.”

“Damn,” Barry says. “We just have to be good parents, don’t we?”

“You’re the one who suggested it.”

“Because we’re good fathers,” Barry insists.

“Still trying to get on the nice list, huh?”

“Been working all year for it,” Barry laughs.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’m on the naughty list,” Oliver growls into Barry’s ear.

Barry groans, shutting his eyes and biting his lips.

“Good fathers,” he insists.

Oliver chuckles and pulls away. “Fine,” he concedes.

Barry grabs his hand and gently pulls him to the stairs where they can hear their kids laughing with Papa Joe.


End file.
